Orphen Revenge: 7 The HoneyLike Trap
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Transcript of the seventh episode. Shopping just got a little more dangerous...http://www.geocities.com/orphenrevenge/


Episode Seven: The Honey-Like Trap  
  
The silken room of plant-like lamps. Footsteps echo across the marble floor. Flamesoul stops at an alter, carrying a box in his hands. He opens it, inside is a small glowing ball of green light. He smiles and laughs as he looks upon it. A breeze flaps the silken sheets, revealing behind them a large field of the lamps. Flamesoul lifts the ball of light, and drops it into a clear box, which holds a lizard. In a blaze of red and green light, the lizard's form transforms into a giant monster. Flamesoul lifts out his hands in a great cackle of joy.  
  
*~Episode Seven: The Honey-Like Trap~*  
  
A busy town in the mountains, rail lines are noticeable; it's a sunny, peaceful day. "What a huge city," marvels Cleao, "It's been a long time since we've lived like Humans."  
  
"All thanks to those marble stones," says Majic, "That's why such an incredible city could be built."  
  
"Orphen, this time we can relax," begs Cleao, "Right? Right? Right?"  
  
Orphen throws his body onto a long couch. Majic tugs at Orphen's shoes. Cleao folds her arms on the couch's frame, looking down at him. "Orphen must be exhausted."  
  
"Yes, with baggage like you I'm not going to last long," he sleepily replies.  
  
Licorice walks by with a pile of laundry. Majic finally gets his boot off, falling back.  
  
"In order to have a change of moods, lets go out and play," suggests Cleao, "This city looks really lively and fun! Then it's decided."  
  
Majic gets to his knees, looking at Orphen's sock, which is radiating smelly fumes. Majic becomes sick by it.  
  
Licorice looks back at Cleao, "Please don't go making decisions on your own."  
  
Majic now has a peg on his nose. He pulls off Orphen's putrid sock.  
  
"Listen up," says Licorice, walking to Cleao, "There's really no time to enjoy life at a slow pace."  
  
Licorice stands on the opposite side of the couch to Cleao, "We of the Royal Service and Protection Knights have always been sticking our necks out, hoping that Mr. Orphen will arrive there soon."  
  
"I've already said I will not do it," Orphen reminds her.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!" Exclaims Licorice, bunching her fists together.  
  
Cleao cuts in, "Since they are waiting, continue letting them wait."  
  
"But this is my duty!"  
  
"You were the one who came to invite us," Cleao snidely reminds her, "Therefore, our business comes first."  
  
Licorice rearranges her glasses, "If you're thinking only of playing, going according to my words, you won't lose out. Right, Pamu?"  
  
Cleao sarcastically stretches out her palm around her ear, "What? I can't hear clearly."  
  
"Since that's the case, let me repeat once more: If you're only thinking of playing, going according to my words, you won't lose out. Right, Pamu?"  
  
"I absolutely can't hear!"  
  
"Let me repeat one more time!" Licorice angrily yells, "If you're only thinking of playing, going according to my words, you won't lose out! Right Pamu?!"  
  
Orphen still lays arms behind his head, eyebrows twitching with annoyance from the girls.  
  
"How unfair, as if I only think of playing and can't help at all!"  
  
"Isn't that the case?" Counters Licorice.  
  
"What did you say?" Cleao hisses.  
  
"Can't the lot of you be quiet," growls Orphen.  
  
"Humph!" The two girls look away from each other indignantly.  
  
Majic curiously observes Orphen's sock in his hands, stretching it. "Master's underwear is too old and worn."  
  
Orphen lifts up his head and fist hyper, "That's the one, Majic!"  
  
"Which one.?"  
  
Orphen rises up, friendly hooking his arms around the necks of Cleao and Licorice, "I'm sorry to interrupt your argument, I have a favor I want to ask you."  
  
"Favor?" They both echo.  
  
Cleao and Licorice stand in the town.  
  
Orphen sits, cross-legged on the couch, arms folded. "Our journey in the future is going to be difficult. That's why we need certain necessities. That's why I want to ask you to buy some things. Alright?"  
  
"Leave the buying to me," says Cleao, "Since I am Orphen's partner. I'll buy some things for myself on the way."  
  
"Leave this important task to me," says Licorice, "Mr. Orphen.Only Cleao's words are not that reliable."  
  
The two girls politely, yet mischievously smile to each other.  
  
Cleao stretches. "Anyways, let's go to one more place, then shopping. If you want to shop you have to do it cheerfully."  
  
Cleao begins to walk away; Licorice grabs her arm, "Please wait a moment! Use the smallest amount of expense to achieve the greatest results. Everything that has to be bought has to be bought according to this list."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Licorice looks through some papers as Pamu passes sheets out. "And a plan of the products. I have already applied from the Royal Public Service and Protection Centre for the cheapest and most reliable merchants' centre map." Licorice stretches out a map for Cleao, "This is he merchants' centre map."  
  
Cleao slumps over, looking at it, "Oh."  
  
Licorice raises her arm proudly, "Let's go, let us go shopping!"  
  
Cleao fully slumps forward, "This is not fun at all."  
  
Birds twitter on the roof. Majic hangs laundry on the balcony. Orphen sits, cross-legged on the sofa. "After having traveled so long," he sighs, "I've almost forgotten what silence is like."  
  
"Yes, but with the both of them gone." says Majic as he enters the room, "You let them go shopping. Will that be all right? They were still arguing before leaving. Is it really all right.to start a commotion, destruction of public property or fights? If things get broken, just push the responsibility, and." Orphen appears behind him, pulling Majic's mouth wide with his index fingers.  
  
"I want some peace and quiet," utters Orphen, "I want to forget everything that has to do with them."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Licorice stretches out a pair of black, men's underwear, blushing proudly. "Firstly we've bought Mr. Orphen's underwear." She stuffs it into her handbag. "Miss Cleao, next should be the food supplies."  
  
Cleao screams, peering into a shop's window, "Ah, this is so cute!"  
  
Licorice looks over to her, sighing.  
  
"I want this, I want to buy it!"  
  
Licorice bunches up her fists, "You can't, Miss Cleao! You can't spend out of budget!"  
  
Turning to face her, Cleao reveals to be wearing an array of elaborate jewelry around all parts of her body - Leki also adorned in jewels. She strikes a pose.  
  
"Miss Cleao, this is."  
  
"These?" Replies Cleao, "This shop over there was having a sale, so I bought these. Listen to me, these are really cheap. For example, this pair of earrings."  
  
Licorice casually walks up to her, and begins to feverishly rip all the jewelry from her. Cleao is left with none and blank-faced, as Licorice speeds away.  
  
Licorice takes the jewels to the merchant. "We're returning all these to you."  
  
Worn out, Licorice walks down the street to hear the sounds of children and Cleao playing a game. "This is great, I've won 13 times in a row." Cleao sits, surrounded wit goodies and people as she plays with a ball catcher game, "Isn't it incredible, just look."  
  
Licorice is now behind her, agro, "Miss.Cleao.!"  
  
Licorice stands in front of a surprised merchant, her arms out, the goodies in her palms, "I'm sorry, we don't want this anymore."  
  
"Even though you said so."  
  
"We don't want this!" She affirms.  
  
"Uh.all right."  
  
Cleao, Leki and Licorice walk down the streets. Licorice lowers her head solemnly, "There's still more than half the items that haven't been bought. I wonder how much longer it's going to take."  
  
"Why are we wasting so much time?" Asks Cleao, mouth muffled, "We only came out to do some shopping." Cleao twists back to face Licorice, he holds two bun sandwiches and offers her one, "Do you want to eat this?"  
  
Licorice sighs, disbelieving. She reaches out, clutching Cleao's wrist. "This has exceeded our budget."  
  
Cleao snatches her arm back, "What budget?! In this case even a child has more money than me do!"  
  
"How can you say such a thing? Even if it's today's kids they won't.!"  
  
A couple of excited little boys walk by them, gold coins in their hands. Cleao and Licorice watch them in awe.  
  
"Really have money." says Licorice.  
  
"But it looks like its exceeded."  
  
"Thank-you for coming," A candy stall vender says, a few kids gazing at his goods.  
  
"I want this!" Says one boy, biting into a chocolate coin, which is half wrapped in gold foil.  
  
Licorice and Cleao clap their hands together in glee, "How nostalgic, gold coins chocolates!"  
  
"It was very popular when I was a kid," smiles Cleao, "During those times my sister and I would combine our pocket money and buy some!"  
  
"When I was young I used to treasure it so much I'd hold it too tightly, and the heat would melt it." Licorice holds her cheeks with a big smile, "and then I'd cry." Licorice lets go of her herself, shaking her face, "No, no, you cannot buy this! Didn't your kindergarten teacher use to say this? And now we are helping Mr. Orphen to buy things, that's why we're here. So how can you buy things for your own use."  
  
Cleao holds out a handful, "Here! For you, it really tastes exactly as it did last time. It's really nostalgic! Let's eat it together, Licorice. As long as we don't tell Orphen, it's OK."  
  
Licorice struggles to contain her anger. "Why?!"  
  
Cleao blinks.  
  
"You've been buying like crazy since the beginning. Miss Cleao's got to do this as a favor from Mr. Orphen! Such an important mission as buying things, but you don't seem to care!"  
  
Cleao rests her free hand on her hip, "Who says I don't care? I've been buying things very seriously. Bargaining for cheap products is one of the basics of trade."  
  
Licorice points out accusingly. "Your way of thinking is one!"  
  
"If you just buy without considering your position as a customer, then it makes shopping a boring thing!  
  
The two stare at each other growling, their fuses ready to explode. Just as the fuse gets to the numb, an explosion goes off next to them, throwing them off-screen. Black smoke rises from the town. The townsfolk look on in worry. "What?" "A fire?" "That's really thick smoke."  
  
Surrounded by rubble, the three are all right, but confused.  
  
"What in the world just happened?" Wonders Cleao.  
  
Licorice blindly pats around the ground for her glasses, "Where are my glasses?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The smoke is coming from the bank. "Bank robbers!" "Bank robbers!" "Call the police!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Licorice puts her glasses on, "Huh?"  
  
Three men disguised with hankies tied over their mouths, carrying sacks race out of the bank. They crash into the two girls, money pouring around them.  
  
"Damn, the money is dropping out!" Yells the midget robber. "Quick, pick it up!"  
  
"There's no time to pick it, "implores the taller one, running away, "Let's go!"  
  
The midget robber picks up some bags, getting away. "Wait." begs the fat one, scooping coins from the ground.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen bank robbers," wearily says Cleao.  
  
"Me too, unfortunately."  
  
"Gold coin chocolates?!" Screams Cleao.  
  
"My bag?!" Screams Licorice.  
  
"It's been stolen!" They scream in unison.  
  
Majic watches the smoke from the balcony. "There's black smoke coming from that place. Don't tell me something has happened?"  
  
Orphen stands in the room, arms behind his head, "You said something?"  
  
"Want to go and have a look?"  
  
"If you're that free, help me make a cup of tea," Orphen walks away, "For dessert you can use the tomato cheesecake."  
  
Majic turns, "You're acting like an old man, teacher."  
  
An explosion behind Majic, he bounds into the room.  
  
"Majic?!"  
  
The mutant lizard makes its way onto the balcony.  
  
"Really, I've all ready decided that I'm avoiding all trouble today."  
  
The mutant raises its purple tail up, aiming at Orphen.  
  
"Looks like trouble doesn't want to forget me.  
  
@~EYE-CATCHER~@  
  
Majic and Orphen hastily run through the streets, running from the lizard mutant. It shoots at them constantly, narrowly missing them.  
  
"If that's the case, who should get to bear the responsibility?" Begs Majic.  
  
"It should be the keeper of these things!" Yells Orphen.  
  
A dead end.  
  
"Ah, this is a dead end!" Cries Majic.  
  
Orphen begins to chant a spell, "Grant me strength, Arrow of the Sky!"  
  
The lizard lifts a wing, reflecting the attack.  
  
"Its been reflected!" The lizard creeps toward them. "Master!"  
  
Orphen takes note of a pothole.  
  
The three robbers run with their loot.  
  
"It's too easy!" Says the midget, "I never thought we'd become rich so easily!"  
  
"Stop right there!" Shouts Cleao. She and Licorice chase after them. "Give me back my things!"  
  
"My bag!"  
  
"Who are they?" Demands a robber.  
  
"Are they trying to steal our money?" Wonders the fat one.  
  
"There's no choice," affirms Licorice, taking out her shooter, "If that's the case, I have to depend on my own strength to get it back!" She aims a them, however, almost gets Cleao several times instead.  
  
"Hey, where are you targeting at?!" Demands Cleao, avoiding the pins.  
  
"What is wrong with these guys?" Wonders the tall robber.  
  
"Big brother, we should forget it, this kind of business," Sighs Dortin.  
  
"How can you say that?" Volcan insists. "Right now, I, Lord Volcan am staying on this bridge. If you want to cross the bridge you have to pay me the bridge toll!"  
  
Volcan and Dortin sit on a cloth on the bridge.  
  
"But so far no one has been willing to pay."  
  
Close up, their faces reveal to be badly bruised, and heads full of large mounds.  
  
"I've been beaten to a pulp by passers-by," sighs Dortin.  
  
The robbers approach the bridge. Volcan rises to his feet, "Coming! This time I have to get the bridge toll! Otherwise I'm going to kill you!"  
  
The robbers ignore him, still approaching. The two girls still run, yet getting pooped.  
  
"Looks like you're busy trying to give me the money, that's good!"  
  
"If that's so," dolefully says Cleao, "Leki!"  
  
"Miss Cleao, I think this is."  
  
Leki's eyes blaze bright green. The area around the trolls, and robbers goes green. The mid-way of the bridge explodes, the trolls are sent flying into the air.  
  
"The bridge is broken," gasps a robber.  
  
"What is going on?" Wonders the midget robber.  
  
"Stop where you are!" Orders Cleao.  
  
"Let's get away!" Insists a robber. They race around the corner.  
  
The girls follow. "I told you to stop where you are!"  
  
"Leki, one more time!"  
  
"If you do that, the entire city is going to be destroyed!"  
  
"But they're escape!"  
  
"I have an idea," says Licorice, holding up her map, "This is it. As long as we can grasp the paths nearby we can move to the front of the robbers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Leave it to me, let's go!"  
  
The three robbers still run. Aided by the map, the girls hurry through the streets.  
  
"This is the place!" Declares Licorice.  
  
The robber are already in a mine cart, rolling away. "Move aside, move aside!"  
  
"Ah, my bag!"  
  
Furious, Cleao makes a scary cat face, "Those unreasonable scum.!"  
  
"Miss Cleao, your face."  
  
"Stop talking, we're going to lose them! If we have to chase them to heaven of hell!"  
  
"But how are we going to do that?" Cleao takes her hand, running for a cart.  
  
"We'll do whatever they do!"  
  
Under the town, Orphen and Majic dash through the sewers. The mutant leaps from the water, shooting at Orphen.  
  
"Grant me strength, Pillar of Water!" Chants Orphen.  
  
"The same.Pillar of Water!" Chants Majic.  
  
Two bolts of water skim through the waters of the sewer. The mutant deflects them.  
  
"Teacher, it doesn't work!"  
  
"Looks like it won't give up so easily."  
  
The robbers' cart speeds down the train track, the two taller robbers work the pressure sea-saw. "Having reached this place, we should be safe."  
  
"Stop!" Yells Cleao, "Give me back my gold coins!" The two girls follow on the same track.  
  
"Too.too troubling those girls!"  
  
"Are they really after our money?" Wonders the tall one. "This is too scary."  
  
"What are you saying, we'll get rid of them soon," says the midget, switching the tracks at the intersection.  
  
"Try a little harder, Miss Cleao!" Implores Licorice, as they work the sea- saw.  
  
"What, I'm already doing my best! Are you trying to insinuate that I'm not doing my best?"  
  
"I'm not too certain."  
  
"Your response means you mean it. You have a lousy character."  
  
"Miss Cleao, you have no right to criticize me!"  
  
The two suddenly find their cart going downhill.  
  
"Wonderful, this is more relaxing!" Happily smiles Cleao.  
  
Licorice peers back, "Oh? Where is their car?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Laughing is heard from the cannon next to them. "Good work! But good-bye!"  
  
Cleao growls.  
  
"Miss Cleao.look!" Licorice points out that the track has almost run out of tracks.  
  
"It can't be!" They shriek.  
  
The mutant continues to fire at them.  
  
"Grant me strength," chants Orphen, "Shield of Ice!" A shield is formed in front of the two boys.  
  
"Damn, don't tell me there's no way?" Orphen thinks to himself.  
  
Cleao goes hard on the breaks. "Even the breaks don't work!"  
  
Licorice buries her head in her hands.  
  
"Since that's the case, I'll have to use the last resort!" declares Cleao, "Just keep accelerating and charge through, then jump to the front of that iron pathway."  
  
"It will never work!"  
  
"There's no other way!"  
  
"We're going to die!" Shrieks Licorice.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense!"  
  
"Since we're all going to die, I want to get something off my chest," weeps Licorice, "Even if my kindergarten teacher gets angry it won't matter.I want to be as brave as Miss Cleao!"  
  
"Stop talking nonsense! As long as there's a way to survive, you can do whatever you want. Even if it is stuffing yourself and acting crazy, if you give up then it's going to be the end! There's one more, don't you have one more very important thing to do?!"  
  
"Important thing?"  
  
"It's the matter of getting Orphen to agree. Isn't that your job?"  
  
Licorice grasps her words, and smiles, "Yes!"  
  
"Since it's decided, what should we do now?" Cleao blows onto both her palms, "You should be clear about that!"  
  
Licorice pulls up a sleeve, "Yes, Miss Cleao!"  
  
"It's going to start!" The two work the sea-saw as fast as they can, approaching the end. Carefree, Leki enjoys the wind in his face. They cart soars through the air.  
  
The midget robber laughs, "Those girls.Maybe they're on the path to heaven. Our goal is also a place that resembles heaven."  
  
"Yes, that kind of sweet lifestyle," says the fat one, rubbing coins against his cheek, brown chocolate staining his face.  
  
Screaming is heard from above. The two carts collide, sending the three robbers into the air.  
  
"Majic, block your ears," orders Orphen.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't ask, just do it!"  
  
"Right." Majic covers his ears.  
  
"Listen to my summons," chants Orphen, "Sound of Destruction!"  
  
Pressure blares against the mutant, it begins to crack as the sewer shakes.  
  
"Master, now!"  
  
"Grant me strength, Light's Unsheathed Blade!"  
  
"It worked! You were great, Master!"  
  
"Enough."  
  
The walls crack, flooding them.  
  
The robbers hang all over the bridge.  
  
"I never imagined there'd be so much money to pick up!" Marvels Dortin. "That's great, big brother, being blown to such a place!"  
  
"We've earned it, earned it! Being blown to this place and dropping suddenly! There's nothing against the law for such a thing, it belongs to me! If you've got a problem, come and look for me!"  
  
They walk into a group of stern police.  
  
"Good work," quietly says Volcan.  
  
Cleao lies on the ground.  
  
"Miss Cleao! Miss Cleao!"  
  
Cleao slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"I found it, I found it! Look!" Licorice holds up a gold coin.  
  
"Chocolate.gold coins?"  
  
"There's still this piece left."  
  
"All our hard work has finally paid off."  
  
"For you, Miss Cleao."  
  
Cleao rips it in half, handing a piece to Licorice, "This is your share."  
  
Cleao eats hers. "Mine?" Wonders Licorice. She looks at it, then pops it into her mouth, "It tastes delicious!"  
  
"Don't tell Orphen," reminds Cleao, "Let this be our little secret."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Orphen and Majic are back at the motel. "Even though we've defeated the monster, next time we should plan our strategy first," sighs Majic. "Master."  
  
Orphen and Majic open the door, both black and white shaded. Items are on the table, all dirty.  
  
"Ah, what is all that?" Asks Majic.  
  
"Why is it so dirty?" Wonder Orphen, "How in the world did the both of you shop?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Giggling is heard from the bathroom. "A bath after work is the best, Licorice!"  
  
"Right, Miss Cleao!"  
  
"Just call me Cleao."  
  
"But."  
  
Cleao washes Licorice's back as they sit in a bath full of bubbles.  
  
"Cleao."  
  
"Yes Cleao.san (Miss)."  
  
Cleao sighs. "You."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Cleao!"  
  
Leki and Pamu are by the bath, smiling to each other.  
  
Atop a canyon near the town a red headed woman hums a tune while playing the piano to the sunset. She looks up to the auburn sky.  
Transcript by Samantha Hill, April 2003. Hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to e-mail me with any questions or even praises! 


End file.
